


Frogs and Why They're Essential to the Composition of the Universe

by cratim



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cratim/pseuds/cratim
Summary: Another retake on trying to do a fansession with me and my friends. And by fansession I mean Homestuck with me and my friends instead. 'Bout as terrible as it sounds. Current record to break is 3 chapters.





	Frogs and Why They're Essential to the Composition of the Universe

A smartly dressed young lady stands in the middle of her bedroom. She is currently waiting for the newest copy of her recently purchased game to finish downloading, and has gotten up to find something else to occupy her time. Perhaps we should figure out her name before we do anything else?

[Enter Name]

[Shitty Mcfartface]

C'mon now be mature. We can do better than that. Get an actual NAME at least.

[Juliette Tello Gomez]

There we go! A smart name for a smart young lady.

Your name is JULIETTE TELLO GOMEZ. You are 18 years old, and in your SENIOR YEAR at HIGHSCHOOL. You have slight autism, and reap the benefits and of that including a PHOTOGRAPHIC MEMORY, and ADVANCED INFORMATION PROCESSING, but unfortunately suffer from A LACK OF SOCIAL UNDERSTANDING at times, and being OVERWHELMED IF TOO MUCH STIMULI IS PRESENTED AT ONCE. Despite this, you have a widespread friend circle, with a combination of people in high an low places. You've had depressive bouts but luckily with your own determination and the help of your friends, you've come out stronger than ever. You have a fondness for EASTERN CULTURE, and many things associated with it, including the language, anime, and literature- manga or otherwise. You live in a multi-room apartment with your family and share a room with your two sisters, who drive you completely up the wall sometimes, with their interruption of private space and general loudness. You really don't understand this generation. You are also an ASPIRING WRITER, with a couple works under your belt.

>What will you do?

>Examine room

You take a gander at your room. You've lived in it a good amount of your life, as well have your sisters, and feel a fondness for it. Unfortunately, your sisters side is a mess, with various personal belongings like makeup and and loose papers cluttering up the floor. Despite that, you've kept your side meticulously clean, to the point where the faded gray of your sisters furry carpet directly contrasts with your stark white; a practical border between your territory and theirs. You have your computer on your bed, some posters from your favorite game, BLADE AND SOUL, hanging over your bed. A messy pile of clothes sits on your sisters beds, folded quite a while ago, and still awaiting storage in the drawer facing opposite to the bed. A fan rests on the endtable, blowing peacefully. Your sisters are currently, and thankfully, not in the room. Something proven by the slightly muffled ear-splitting shrieks of tweenage girls from the living room, letting you play your GAME in peace.

>Examine Game

You can't examine the GAME DISC as its currently being loaded onto the computer, so you look at the PACKAGE it came in instead- a blank paper disc-holder with plastic over the front so you can clearly see the disc if it was in the package. The back is labeled in terrible lime-green comic sans as "SBURB." No background or anything detailed, just the title in the worlds most disgusting font. By memory you remember the game disc itself wasn't decorated either, just the disc with one side having the title in the same font as the package.

A small beep comes from your computer while you contemplate the package; a notification of the messages you've received from your friends Cosmicovercoat, Fervorsdefense, and Trailblazer. Mainly regarding the game and when your all finally going to play. After all, you've been hyping this game for a while now, thanks to a precursory awakening by a friend of yours. It looks like things are finally getting started.

You also know that despite its bland packaging, and bad graphic design, this is the game that will bring about the end of the world. But now isn't the time to get into that.

>Examine Computer

Your computer is a top of the line Dell laptop. Usually you would have used it to play Blade and Soul with Fervorsdefense (FD), but unfortunately you have more pressing matters. Alongside that are the applications for Hyperion, your personal web browser, the Wastebin, the file Manager, Microsoft Edge for when you want to download literally any other internet browser, your stories file, which contains the rough drafts for all the stories you've come with so far, WIPs, First Drafts through Third Drafts, and some final products your proud to say you've come up with.

Despite that, the download for the game has taken nearly all day, though luckily you've reserved this Saturday for everything related to the game in question. The loading itself displays the a spirograph half filled in with lime green, and a bar underneath redundantly displaying the same amount of relative process, with the percentage at the BOTTOM of the tab displaying specifically how much of the game has finished downloading onto your computer. Where its been for about an hour now.


End file.
